


Hail Mary

by Tammaiya



Category: Hellsing
Genre: M/M, Religious Symbolism, Twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-25
Updated: 2004-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:12:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7839010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hail Mary

Step into a room and he's there, sardonic smirk and foolish hat and all. He's killed in this room, the despised creature; even without the tang of blood on the air, he's left the corpses to lie crumpled on the ground ( _here is my body, here is my blood_ ). The Protestants disgust you, allowing this abomination to roam free. You're a Catholic; you understand zero tolerance. You understand hypocrisy, too. _Thou Shalt Not Kill_ , but vampires aren't human. They're a crime against God, and _blessed is he who comes in the name of the Lord_. Killing is permitted in a Holy War.  
  
You chant, and he smiles and laughs and dodges as if it were some kind of child's game. How dare he mock you, mock the Church? One of the Damned left to walk free in God's kingdom, _our Father who art in Heaven hallowed be thy name thy Kingdom come thy will be done on Earth as in Heaven_ , and the vampire and his brethren are tainting His holy work. They are unnatural, the dead who live eternal, and this one more than any other throws it in your teeth. He should subject himself to you, you think, kneel and show subservience before you take away his pitiful excuse for an existence, and your rage and insanity grows with each taunt. You must force him low, bring him to his knees, but that leads to unnatural thoughts, doesn't it? _Forgive me Father for I have sinned._  
  
It makes you hate him more. It's his insolence that gives rise to this need to possess and destroy, and that in turn leads to the impurity of thought that plagues you now. _Repent, my child_. Blood, he drinks blood, what would blood taste like from his mouth? What would his blood taste like, if he could even bleed? _Hail Mary full of grace._  
  
You will not err from your rightful path, however. You are a warrior of God, and he is just the monster of the Protestant dogs. Protestants, those Judases, and God is with you ( _the Lord is with thee, blessed art thou amongst women_ ), God and all the saints. He can grin at you all he likes, bare his teeth and commit atrocities that are given pardon in the face of 'greater good'; he is the spawn of darkness ( _and blessed is the fruit of thy womb Jesus_ ), and God will protect you from his temptation. _The Lord is my shepherd and I shall not want_.  
  
You have miscalculated, however; filled as your mind is with thoughts of the glory of God ( _holy holy holy Hosanna in the highest_ ) and your salvation, you have forgotten how insidious temptation can be, slippery and cunning like the snake in the Garden of Eden ( _Lord have mercy_ ). All it takes is that little crack--  
  
 _Holy Mary, mother of God_ \--  
  
\-- that one hesitation where you maybe could have killed him, but instead shoved him so he hit the wall, and now he's got the upper hand. He grins, licks your mouth, because he take pleasure in defiling the sacred-- do you taste holy are you holy shouldn't it burn? You should pray for your soul, pray to the all-forgiving God--  
  
 _Pray for us now_ \--  
  
\-- He will forgive the sinner who repents, but your bible lies forgotten on the floor and--  
  
 _And_ \--  
  
\-- you are your own worst enemy now, act soon or it will be too late and your soul will be beyond redemption--  
  
 _At the hour_ \--  
  
\-- you will burn in the fires of Hell for all eternity--  
  
 _Of_ \--  
  
\-- you need to be absolved--  
  
 _Our_ \--  
  
\-- you can't die with a burdened soul, but there is something sinfully erotic about the bite of a vampire. His teeth are lowering towards your neck, and--  
  
 _Death._  
  
The world goes red.


End file.
